


[Podfic] give me your answer do

by lazulisong, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows it's going to be a bad one when Steve wakes up again, lifts his head up from the side of Bucky's fancy electric hospital bed, and says, "Now don't get mad until I explain."</p>
<p>    His voice has the tone that had meant he'd got into another fight and had two black eyes, or found a HYDRA nest and accidentally forgotten to tell Bucky or the other Howlies that he was going in to clear it out, or that he'd met a stray dog on the way home from the store and given it his share of meat for supper and was planning to eat boiled potatoes and stale bread, while expecting Bucky to eat his own share of the meat as if it didn't choke him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] give me your answer do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [give me your answer do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721768) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Length: 00:12:57

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/give%20me%20your%20answer%20do.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/give%20me%20your%20answer%20do.m4b) (5.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
